With the help of remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various portable electronic devices are rapidly distributed and used. Mobile terminals capable of voice and video communication led to wide use of the portable electronic devices as a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and the like.
Recently, mobile terminal provide various functions such as multimedia, wireless Internet access, short distance wireless communication, mobile broadcast reception, and the like, besides the traditional communication functions such as voice communication and short message service (SMS). Additional developments have been recently seen in mobile terminals, such as in size, design, resolution, user interface, and the like.
Thus, there is a trend toward a mobile terminal with a touch screen that may perform data input/output together. The touch screen is a combined input and display device that performs input and output of information using one screen. The touch screen performs data output via a predetermined Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel. A transparent touch panel stacked on the upper portion of the LCD panel performs data input. Since such a touch screen may remove the conventional keypad (for example, an input unit that uses a mechanical metal dome), a display area may be increased and an advantage of allowing a user to intuitively manipulate the touch screen is provided. Therefore, mobile terminal manufacturers have a great interest in the touch screen, and related research and development are being performed.
An electronic device having the above-described touch screen includes various settings functions according to a user's taste, and these settings functions may be directly displayed on a main screen and easily set. However, a user may find it inconvenient to be required to enter a separate menu screen via a plurality of steps to change the menu screen. For example, to control the backlight of the touch screen, most electronic devices inconveniently require entering a settings screen and then entering a screen field to control brightness.
In addition, the electronic device usually has key buttons on a portion of the device such as a lateral side and an upper side besides the touch screen. For example, volume up/down key buttons often exist on the lateral side of the device, and a power on/off button usually exists on the upper side. However, the above-described key buttons perform only a single unique function but are not helpful in executing a function that cooperates with the touch screen.